


my partner is the bad guy so help me crea

by Antartique



Series: Senyuu. drabbles/AUs [3]
Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antartique/pseuds/Antartique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which almost-Demon-raised human Ross and Royal Wizard Alba go on a quest to reseal Great Demon Mage A. Frühling, with lots of weird adventures in the way; meanwhile a bunch of demons are all for conspiracy; and time travelers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my partner is the bad guy so help me crea

_A thousand years ago, an unexpected distortion in the human world happened due to the magic of the Great Demon Mage. Identified, historically, simply as A, the Great Demon Mage is said to be the first wielder of magic, with a power so great it caused time-space to split in two, humans with the potential to mutate into morbid creatures called Demons, animals to change into monsters..._

_At the time, the Human King and his court of distorted humans decided to put an end to the rampage of the Demon Mage's magic. Their world, now two, was under the constant influence of these twisted feelings, creating more and more creatures that endangered humans. At this rate, Humans would be extinguished._

_The Hero King and his court sealed away the Great Demon Mage within the Dimensional Rift. And he was meant to stay there, forever..._

_Now, a thousand years later, the Demon Mage has broken that seal. The effects of his magics can already be felt by the inhabitants of the Human World, as one day, suddenly, a hole appeared in the world. From it, lots of monsters appeared... including demons, who don't look much different from humans._

_And so, the current King decided to send the descendants of the Hero King's court, to look for the escaped Demon Mage._

_All 75 of them._

* * *

 

It was about half a year ago that Sion -now Ross- decided to leave Originia and travel the Human World. He had kissed his mother and tiny Lake good bye, hit his father in the head for a final time, ignored Crea when he yelled after him, and started his rather short trip to Rchimedes's castle to request a gate.

Originia wasn't far from the Demon World's capital, fortunately. As one of the three or four Human villages that had fallen a thousand years ago in the Great Distortion, it marked one of the corner points of the world. And well, they called them Human villages, but there weren't any humans inhabiting any of them.

Without counting Sion's -Ross- own family, he didn't know about any other humans in the Demon world, really. Most of the demons looked humanoid enough, and when Rchimedes (the Second) had fallen through a wild gate right into Rchimedes the First's hands as just a baby, he had been raised as one of them. Then Cecily came along, when she moved in, and both Lake and Sion were born exposed to heavy ammounts of magics, so neither of them knew if they were completely human or not (Lake's growth rate was awkward enough as it was).

But well, that's a story for another day. The thing was, when six months ago he had left Originia, nothing seemed different in the Demon world. So, when three months ago, the Demon world had suddenly started invading the Human world due to the supposed unsealing of the Great Demon Mage, he had been surprised.

Surprised because a) Uncle Rchimedes (the First), Demon King, would never allow anyone to know the identity of whoever it was that possessed the space-traveling magic, so technically the knowledge to access the Dimensional Rift was still lost and b) because he had been whisked away as the descendant of one of the Hero King's advisors. Between 75 others, he had been assigned the mission to locate Demon Mage A, who could only be identified by his heterochromatic eyes, and given a Royal Soldier to follow him around as an aid.

Sion -Ross, damn it-, who grew up in the Demon world, surrounded by craziness, a father who loved making things explode, a best friend who could see 'the happenings in the world in other places' and a brother who was in his mid-20s but looked 13, didn't really think he needed an aide in any way. He needed his sword, his magic (really powerful for a human, that is, even a human who was raised in the Demon world) and his skills. He didn't need this whiny Royal Wizard who kept complaining about every single thing he did.

"Hero," Alba would say, "you know that is a monster, right? It is a monster, and it would be great if you would clear the path so we could continue on our way."

It was only a Nisepanda. The Demon world was full of them, why didn't Alba kill it himself? So he kicked him ahead, watching in amusement as the brunette squealed and made little balls of fire shoot from near his head.

Well, if anything these past three months had been amusing.

* * *

 

When they got to the Pitch Black cave, which seemed to have been turned into a tourist attraction, Alba whined. His floating orb of light had been made useless from the dozens of lamps inside the cave, which made Ross laugh and step on his foot.

He didn't even know why they were here. There had been a line outside, inside, and even to attack the so called terrifying monster. It was ridiculous. 'Accidentally' attacking Alba with his brand new dagger was more fun than what was happening inside the cave.

He didn't know why he went along with this whole Hero business. He had come to this world to explore and see what Humans had to offer, not to save them from supposed apocalypse. If he wanted to, he could head to the gate that had opened and hop inside, go back home and ignore everything Demon Mage related (it wasn't like it affected the Demon World) until it was over, then continue his exploration.

Still, traveling with Alba had become... amusing. It was fun listening to the country-side raised boy complain and question everything that came across them. Something didn't make sense? There he would be. Something seemed to go backwards? There Alba would go. Even his unusual fetish for making slimes explode with fireballs was interesting.

But he was a wizard, and wizards didn't need daggers. Wait, was that--

"Wizard, why do you have my dagger?"

"I knew it! It was you!" He motioned to the bloodied blade, then waved his arms around as if he was deeply offended. "Why did you even impale me, do you think-"

"Not everything is about you, Wizard," he deadpanned, reaching for the dagger Alba was trying to keep away from him.

In their struggle, the dagger went flying, coincidentally landing on a little girl's head.

Ignoring Alba's terrified scream, Ross ran over to her. His magic wasn't as strong in the Human world, considering there was no ambient magic and no residue Ma, but he still had enough to heal the wound that, fortunately, wasn't as deep.

Alba continued screaming, but now he had descended into some sort of panicked short screams-slash-sobbing that made Ross himself panic. He took the hood off the girl-- and blinked.

"Lumiere?" As he healed the wound with the soft light that characterized healing magic, he took in the girl's features. It was, indeed, his so called cousin who could be no older than 10. "What are you doing out here?"

Lumiere (officially, Rchimedes the Third, prefered, Ruki) opened her eyes and blinked up at him, before throwing her arms around his neck with a happy yelp.

"Sion!"

Alba had stopped panicking in the background, fortunately. He helped Ruki to sit properly on the ground before motioning Alba over. Smirking, he spoke again.

"For a Wizard, you aren't really useful."

"I am an Assault wizard, thank you Hero," said Alba, huffing, before kneeling and looking worriedly at Ruki. "Are you alright?"

"I am! Though that was quite a stab." She laughed.

* * *

 

And that was how their adventures started. A Hero, a Wizard and a Demon Princess, traveling together to close the Gate that was threatening to tear apart the balance of both worlds.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the Demon world, near the village of Originia...

Crea's eyes snapped to the side, bright and glazed, as if seeing something far and unreachable. The pebbles he was holding dropped back to the river, making Lake look up from where he was gathering his own.

"Crea?" Lake reached with his hand to his friend's own, but his father's yell from the other side made him look over. "Father!? Is something wrong!?"

"A gate opened," replied Crea, starting to walk automatically towards the direction Rchimedes (the Second) was at.

Lake followed, worried; he didn't know how to deal with Crea when he had his visions, that was Sion's job, but...

Soon they found themselves under a closing gate, as it had already dropped whatever it wanted to drop. An unconscious boy, around Lake's apparent age, with black hair and cracked glasses and a little on the chubby side. His arm was bent in an odd angle, and there was blood coming down his forehead.

"Let's take him to Cecily." It was an order, and after both Crea and Lake nodded, they worked carefully to carry him back to their house.


End file.
